Love's Little Lies
by UndecidedLove1120
Summary: Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, after Naruto and I save the princess from some guy jumping on the carraige we get invited to the palace but then hell happens...Sasusaku, Naruhina, slight ItaSaku but ignore that it will never happen


**Love's Little Lies**

"Don't acted stupid, Forehead" Screamed my best friend Ino, while she was attached to her boyfriend Sai. "I'm not kidding, Pig I never saw the princes before" I said leaning back on the city wall acting cool. "What am I to do with you, Sakura?"

I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura and I currently am 16 years old. I live in Konohagakure where the Uchiha family ruled and I never even once saw the princes that were around our age. My friend Ino's Dad is a wealthy business owner and has come to be great friends with the Uchiha family but I never even came close.

It was mid-summer one of the best times of the year and was the year I needed to find a wealthy husband to marry. When you are around six-teen you must find your husband before you turn eight-teen or you'll be betrothed. That's why next week I'm going with Ino to a royal ball at the palace!

"Sakura, we will go out for dresses later on in the week and also will get jewelry, oh and I'll pay" Ino kept talking about how she wanted her dress to be light blue, down to her knees with sparkles. Everything was normal with Ino's talking till "SSAAAKKURA-CHAN!"

A blond hair boy tackled me to the ground in a hug and then looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes flickered when he saw it was really me. He stood up and helped me up "Naruto-kun" I said with a welcoming smile.

Naruto Uzimaki(sp?) a blonde hair boy with keen blue eyes. He was like a brother to me and was one of my suitors, actually the best suitor. "Sakura-chan I missed you during training" He said wrapping me into a hug again. I wrapped my arms around him and said "I did too!"

"Welcoming to Konohagakure, Princess Hinata Hyuga" Called the town crier. We all looked towards the gate to the carriage holding the princess. It was light purple with silver designs around the carriage and the word 'Hyuga' was written on the back in silver. One man climbed on to the carriage.

"Hey stop" I yelled while Naruto and I tried to pull him off. The young princess looked outside the window as the guards tried taking all of us away. "We didn't do anything wrong" I heard them taking Naruto away then tried to take me. "STOP!" yelled the princess. She was beautiful, light purple white eyes, long navy blue hair and was dressed in a silk purple kimono.

"They did not commit any crime except for the fellow, who climbed on the carriage" She said while the guards took him away. "Please for our mistake come with me to the Uchiha Palace and share dinner with us" She said with a blush as she looked at my suitor Naruto. "Of course, your Highness" we both said getting into the carriage with her.

"So your Highness, how has your day been" I said trying to create a conversation. "Please call me Hinata, and my day has been well" She said as we reached the palace and we got out of the carriage. "Beautiful" I said as we walked into the Uchiha Palace and was greeted by the Uchiha Family themselves. King Fugaku bowed to us as Hinata-san explained why she invited us. "Oh well then" Kind Fugaku said, "Meet my sons Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha!"

The younger prince nodded while bowing. While the older one with deep cinnamon eyes came and kissed my light pale hand. "May I take you to a room so you can properly cleaned up" He said "Oh and I'm Itachi." I blushed while nodding and I was attached to Itach-san's arm while he took me to my room.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched Sakura-chan while the Prince-boy took her away. "Can I assure the safety of Sakura-chan" I said trying to act as formal as possible. "Yes, you should trust our prince Itachi" said Queen Mikoto "Sasuke please escort, Naruto to a proper room." The boy with raven hair and black eyes started to walk as I trailed behind him. "Uh Prince Sasuke" I said. "Yes" He said with a sigh, probably annoyed. "Where is Sakura-chan" I questioned him and we both stopped.

The name seemed to stun him as if it meant something to him. "Do you know" I said eager to find her. "Itachi escorted her to a room probably in his corridor" He said walking a little faster than before. When we got to the room he walked me in and then left.

**Sakura's POV**

Itachi was so sweet, he had maids get me all the things that would keep me comfortable and even told me how beautiful I was. He said things about how he would marry a girl like me if he was allowed to but he was probably just telling me that.

When I got out of the shower, there laid a red kimono on the bed but it reached only down to the knee. I put it on and realized how skinny I really was, and I mean really thin. A maid pulled my long bubble-gum hair back into a bun with some of my bangs hanging out. They made my lips look a light pink and a thin black line on my lash line.

"Beautiful trick, princess" Someone said behind me. I thought no one was in the room! "Huh" was the only reply I could find as I faced the gorgeous young prince. "10 years and all you can say is 'Huh'" He said it with an annoyed voice as he came closer. I kept quiet until he was breathing down my neck, mumbling things. "Please, your Highness I don't understand" I blurted out when he pulled down the part of the kimono resting on my left shoulder. I didn't realize how far I backed up till I was pushed up against the wall. "Oh don't try to fool me Princess Sakura of the Haruno clan" He said seductively "Your mine, again!"


End file.
